powerrangers9fandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Elemental Guardians
Power Rangers Elemental Guardians is the third season in RoughRiders9's Power Rangers Universe. Synopsis Hillary, who just transformed into an alien after having the power gem placed inside her hand by Benjamin, regained conscious and sit up. She looked around to see what is going on and saw only chaos inside the tomb. Then she looked down and saw the glowing multi-colored gem inside her hand. Then she looked at herself, crying out in fear. She standed up immediately and started searching for Benjamin. She found him lying motionless across the room and woke him up. Meanwhile, in Arrow Glen, the powerless rangers did everything they can do to fight off the grunts while they tried to get the citizens to safety. Back inside the tomb, Hillary tended to Benjamin, who is now up and about. Hillary explained to Benjamin that the reason for her appearance was due to the power gem being placed inside her hand. She lost her powers, her human form and the ability to morph into the Energy Ranger. But Hillary understood the risks heading into the mission. Benjamin noticed some tattoos in an ancient language formed on his body. Hillary read it to Benjamin and said since Benjamin was the one who moved the power gem, he must remain behind to guard the tomb, pyramid and Stonewheat. Upset at first, but Benjamin eventually accepted his fate when the two encountered Darwin right outside of the tomb. Darwin is now free of his curse but he was still a nervous wreck. Hillary and Benjamin agreed that there is no time to chit-chat. Hillary, carrying Darwin, made her way back to Arrow Glen as fast as she can using the powers that Benjamin gained. Benjamin would only be able to use these powers in the area where they are. Hillary landed in Arrow Glen and placed Darwin in a safe place. She found the rangers and collected all of them at once. At first, the rangers didn’t recognize her and try to fight her, but Hillary used her voice to calm down the rangers. She held out the power gem in the air, while all of the other rangers touched it together. Suddenly, a burst of ball light exploded and colored-energy crackled its way down from the rock to the respective rangers, awarding them new powers. With the new power upgrade, their ranger suits’ appearance looked the same, but with more padding to give them extra protection and more power to allow them battle against the Valizer Army. The rangers, with the new powers, finally cleared the city of the Valizer Army and brought safety to the city once again. Back at the headquarters, the rangers celebrated the return of Darwin, who was still shaken up from the experience he had for the past year. Hillary explained that due to Darwin being brainwashed by Daybius, he was unable to leave the area or he would be destroyed. She furthermore explained that Benjamin must remain behind in the area because despite the power gem being used by the Power Rangers, there are still many more to protect in the area. Hillary also became visibly upset that her appearance has changed and lost her powers and the worst part, she can feel no pain, which makes her even more immortal than before. For the next few weeks, with the new powers, the Power Rangers were clearly having fun while saving the world as they easily handled Valizer’s minions. They fended off several monsters every once in a while, while the rangers grew up in real-life. Law was working on his anger issues and learning some meditation tips from Hillary to help him stay cool and calm. Anders became the captain of his baseball team. Vicky started student teaching several courses at the Arrow Glen University. Johnny played basketball with some army recruits from a nearby base. However, Hillary struggles with her appearance while the more mature Maria took care of her in a certain way due to Hillary’s body anatomy. Valizer’s army secretly grew larger and larger, as he traveled around the galaxy and recruited more followers for his faction. He was preparing for something quite large. On occasion, the rangers followed Valizer to a planet or two to try stop Valizer from destroying the planet, but they didn’t realize that Valizer was only there to get a few people, not to invade the planet. Hillary also tagged along with the rangers to different planets, and she noticed that every time she gets closer to her home planet, Necho, parts of her alien appearance turned human for a temporary time. She realized that if she heads back home to Necho, she could become fully human once again. So she announced this to the rangers back on the planet of Earth. The rangers devised a plan with Hillary that Law, Anders and Hillary will head to Necho and try to see if they can find a cure for Hillary and maybe try to rescue Necho from the Cyborgetti Occupation. Vicky, Maria and Johnny remained behind on Earth with the assistance of Darwin to protect the planet from Valizer. Law, Anders and Hillary, borrowing a ship from a new secret space agency, made their way to Necho, where they snuck past the Cyborgetti Occupation blockade and landed on the planet. As they neared the planet, Hillary became more human and her power returns as well. However, she is still unable to morph into the Energy Ranger. They fought their way into the main city where they freed several of the prisoners. Hillary made her way toward the main temple inside the city while Law and Anders double-teamed up on various Cyborgetti underlings along the way. Meanwhile, Valizer tried to take advantage of the weaken Earth’s defense and sent several monsters to attack the Earth. Knowing they are shorthanded, Vicky, Maria and Johnny still protected and fought for the Earth. At one point, Johnny, while morphed, received some help from his Marines friends (they don’t know it’s Johnny inside the Black Ranger suit), which gave the rangers a little boost in the other rangers’ absence. As the three rangers reached the main temple on Necho, they battled several more of the Cyborgetti loyalists, clearing them out of the temple. Hillary searched through the archives while Law and Anders served as her bodyguard. Hillary ripped out a map out of an ancient book to guide them to an isolated part of the Necho world. During the journey, the three rangers overcame several barriers, which resulted them in losing the map. Eventually Anders spotted a rock formation that he believed the map directed them to. Law worked on the rock formation, which opened up a portal. They entered through the portal and encountered a hidden cave carved into the mountains. They entered the cave and once they’re inside it, it looked bigger than it does on the outside. This second temple, called the Necho Citadel, was the primary hiding spot for the world’s leaders that they only know about. Not even the Cyborgetti Empire knew about it. As they entered, multiple voices demanded to know what the rangers were doing inside the citadel. Hillary tracked the voices to a large, dark empty room with a light shining in the middle. The three rangers walked toward the light, which they met several patrons standing in a circle dressed in long gowns. The Elders of Necho was finally discovered. Hillary explained the situation to the Elders. At first they did not believe her, but after a series of tests, the Elders are convinced that the rangers were not seeking power out of greed and agreed to cure Hillary. Hillary then entered the circle and with the combined power of the Elders, Hillary gets cured. Her alien appearance was gone and she regained her ability to morph into the Yellow Ranger. However, the Elders mentioned that in order to become mortal once again, she must defeat Dayibus. Shocked at the news, Hillary explained that the Jackal beast destroyed Dayibus several months ago, but the Elders said that if Hillary’s immortality remains, that means Dayibus is still alive. While the rangers are thrilled at the news that Hillary is back to normal, the way she was last year, they were caught off-guard by the Dayibus news. With Hillary’s newfound powers, the three rangers rushed back to Earth because they knew that with them being gone, Valizer will be constantly attacking the planet. They landed on Earth and see that the rangers were holding their own with the assistance of Johnny’s Marines friends. No time being proud of what the other three rangers have done, Hillary immediately morphed into the Energy Ranger and fended off the Valizer Army. During the battle, Law and Valizer got into their usual one-on-one battle. Law improved based on his past experience and was able to effortlessly handle Valizer this time around. Valizer warned Law of his incoming plan, which Valizer intended it end the battle for the Earth for once and all. Law knew that this time, Valizer was serious because Law detected the tone and the mood of the Valizer Army. Law warned the team of the upcoming plan that Valizer had. The rangers and Hillary discussed a plan and they decide that they will try to stop the invasion before it even started. Law decided to sneak into Valizer’s lair and based on his Cursed Bear arc, he knew the way into it. Meanwhile, Hillary left the team momentarily to take care of few things. Johnny got in touch with his Marines friends, who happened to have some new weapons in their arsenal. Anders, Vicky and Maria trained for the upcoming invasion by running drills with each other. While sneaking through the lair, Law got captured by Valizer’s minions and is imprisoned. Valizer and Law had a long talk as Valizer tried to convince Law to join him again, but that Law was pure and good, he straightforwardly refused. Hillary learned of the capture of Law, and recruited Anders to join her in an attempt to rescue Law. Unbeknownst to Anders, Hillary sent Vicky, Maria and Johnny somewhere else. Hillary and Anders arrived to the lair and fought their way through, and quickly were captured. They were brought to The Arena where they were to be executed in front of countless monsters and grunts. Law joined them in The Arena as a prisoner too. With the three rangers now captured, the Valizer Army, led by Valizer from the luxury box, prepared to watch the gladiator-style execution. Three huge monsters entered The Arena to try execute the rangers, and the rangers struggled. Out of nowhere, a mysterious man appeared directly behind Valizer and halted the execution. He disrobed and revealed himself to be Dallas Wallace, the former Red Eagle Ranger. Shortly afterwards, throughout The Arena, five more figures disrobed and uncovered themselves. Vicky, Maria and Johnny all were there, along with old friends in Benjamin and Kelsey. After seeing so many rangers in one place, the Valizer Army sent all of their grunts and monsters to the playing field of the Arena. All of the other rangers lept down and unbinded the three captive rangers. All nine rangers quickly morphed into action, before defending themselves. Even with the veteran rangers helping out the current rangers, they were still overwhelmed with the massive number of monsters and grunts. As the rangers got surrounded, the Marines (with the aid of Johnny) stepped in and started firing on the Valizer Army. The Valizer Army decided to get out of The Arena and invaded the Earth. The rangers and the marines followed. They arrived on Earth and regrouped to go over their strategy, led by Anders, where the rangers would serve as generals to smaller groups of Marines. Law gave out an emotional speech to the other helmetless rangers and Marines, who rallied everybody and raised their spirits. The Valizer Army started to march upon the rangers. All of the rangers did an epic morph and roll call before they engaged into a massive ground war against the Valizer Army. After a while, Valizer attempted to escape and brought along his general and a few personal “advanced” grunts for his protection. Law, Anders and Hillary tracked him down to a secret hangar where they engaged into combat. Out of nowhere, Dayibus showed up and started an one-on-one battle with Hillary. During the battle, Dayibus explained he had been waiting for the right moment to finally destroy Hillary for once and all, and he thought that the massive war was the right time to do it. Law and Valizer engaged in their usual rivalry fight, but this battle felt different for Law. Law was the more powerful one now as he was pushing Valizer around. However, the fight was absolutely brutal. The general and the grunts tried to distract Law and Hillary to aid Valizer and Dayibus, but Anders fended them off. After a long brutal fight between Dayibus and Hillary, which saw her suit torn to little pieces and pieces, Hillary gained the upper hand and defeated Dayibus permanently using her powers. Dayibus combusted into a great ball of energy, which pushed Hillary, Anders and Valizer backwards with energy crackling all around them while Law stood by. Dayibus was no more. Hillary started to feel that her mortality is returning to her and became a true human, which is something that she has always wanted. She was losing her powers but still had the ability to be the Energy Ranger. Anders withered on the ground in pain but he got up immediately. Law saw Valizer rolling around on the floor and took the opportunity to ultimately try and stop him. After a brief fight, Law gained the upper ground and finally delivered the final blow on Valizer, destroying him for good. Valizer and Dayibus were finally no more. Law, Anders and Hillary, all exhausted, returned to the battlefield where they saw six other rangers put on the finishing touches of the weakening and waning Valizer Army. Vicky, Maria, Johnny, Kelsey, Benjamin and Dallas all performed their special moves on their opponents. Law, Hillary and Anders joined the battle and effortlessly took care of whoever’s left. The war had been won by the Power Rangers. The Cyborgetti Empire and the Valizer Army are no more. All of the rangers huddled up to celebrate the victory. Hillary explained that she is finally human, which is something she has been longing for ever since Dayibus made her immortal eons ago. She also explained that she recruited Dallas, Benjamin and Kelsey to help the rangers out. While Hillary had the powers, she had the ability to repair the morphers and powers that the Cursed Bear once destroyed. Dallas, who now has fully recovered from his injury, was enthusiastic to join the battle. Kelsey, whose Peace Corps’ assignment happened to take her through Shonewheat where the Elemental Guardians powers originated from, ran into Benjamin. Hillary met up with the two of them and recruited them into the battle, while Darwin held down the fort in the village. While Benjamin was gone, his powers to protect the village were gone, but when he returns he will regain the power. After a while, the rangers finally said their goodbyes to each other on the battlefield. Clips were shown with the rangers’ fates as they walked away from the battlefield, one-by-one. Dallas finally made his peace with Law and was the owner of a successful dojo in Arrow Glen. Benjamin returned to Stonewheat with the power gems (as they are needed no more) to resume his guardian duty while Darwin became his partner as they researched more on the village. Kelsey decided to join the missionaries to help and spread the good around the world. Johnny left the battleground to join the Marines. Maria got involved with various charities around Arrow Glen and becomes a counselor. Vicky returned to Arrow Glen University to finish her degree and becomes a professor. Hillary, now finally a human, joined her friends (especially with Maria) and also shuttled between Earth and Necho to aid with their rebuilding efforts. Anders and Law shared a bromance moment before parting ways. Anders officially retired from playing baseball, but he opened up baseball camps all over the country. Law, the last man remaining on the battlefield, took a long look at the battleground before starting to walk away. As he walked away, he is met with two secretive men in suits and sunglasses, who held out their badges. The men asked Law to come with them. Law looked at them, and a smirk formed on his face. Characters Rangers Allies * Darwin Jones * Dallas Wallace * Kelsey Dillion * Benjamin Sabio Villains * Emperor Dayibus * Valizer Arsenal Zords Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #